ratchetandclanksadventuresseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Saving Lives
With Gohan and WALL-E heavily injured from the fight, AXIOM returned to Earth and EVE and Trunks tried everything they can to keep them alive. Kiva: We made it! Silver Fang: Good to hear that. Talwyn: Now is not the time to celebrate. We need to take Gohan to Bulma fast. - As they arrive to Bulma's house, she was shocked by Kiva and the group's appearance. Bulma: Oh my gosh! What happened?! Kiva: He's badly hurt. Bulma: Uh no! His arm! Get him into a bed, hurry! - Trunks gets the heavy injured Gohan into a bed. Silver Fang: But, what about Wall-E? Talwyn: Eve can take care of him from here. For now, we need to make sure Gohan is okay. - During the intensive care of Gohan, Eve repairs Wall-E just in time. Wall-E lost his memories when he is repaired, but when Eve kissed him, Wall-E has completely recovered. Later that night, both robots came back to Bulma's house and see how Kiva is doing. Zack: Whew.. Talwyn: Hey, Kiva. Have you seen Reia? Kiva: No. I haven't seen her for the past few hours. - Suddenly, Reia flew back for a special surprise for Kiva. Reia: How's Gohan? - Across the room, they can hear Bulma shout. Bulma: This might hurt. So just, hold still! - Gohan screams in pain when the surgery gets underway. Talwyn: It'll be a while for him to recover. Reia: I see. Kiva: I was looking for you. What are you doing? Reia: Oh.. Well, I was looking for the photo I took a long time ago. Silver Fang: Did you found it? Reia: Yeah, I got it. Kiva, you can look at it if you want to. Kiva: Alright. - Reia presented the photo she is saving, and yet the only event that drives her forward is where a trio planted a bond tree. In it, Reia received a new power, Terra walked the road to dawn and Kiva...she is having a baby, who is two months old. Her brain lurched, unable to except to accept that the world around her is different than the world she knew. That she goes to a different timeline to understand what's right or wrong, going as far as to find a spark of hope within the survivors of the Galactic Rangers, so she wouldn't be tied down by emotion. She has been granted the power of the Keyblade to protect the innocent, all for the common good. Kiva is shocked when she, the Kiva in this world, has been changed and yet, she knew why. Reia: This is the day that we could be never be apart.. The bond is easily broken when she found out... Kiva: I have no idea... Reia: She can't handle this much stress, so she thought the time machine would be her escape for madness. That mistake costed her life and the child with her. But you... You are different. You helped Ratchet and Clank defeated Tachyon and save the universe. And...the Reia in your world should see you before the two of you met long ago. Kiva: I understand. I'll talk to her and see what she knows. Bulma: Kiva? Gohan is all done. You can see him now. - Reia ran towards Gohan, which surprised Kiva unexpectedly. Kiva: Reia! Wait up! - Kiva and the others ran and followed Reia, when her true colors are shown. Gohan: Where are those darn androids!? Reia: They moved on. Gohan: Huh? Reia: They are staying at the Axiom. Gohan: What..? I have to-- Reia: Don't. Gohan: What? Reia: You can't fight those androids on your own. Especially what just happened to you. Gohan: I don't know... - Surprised to Kiva, Reia kissed Gohan on the lips and Kiva is in shock that Reia is deeply in love with him all this time. Kiva: Holy smokes! Reia, are you...? Reia: Yes, I am. More than anything. - Kiva smiled at Reia's deep love for him began to show. Kiva did all she can to make this future a much safer place and felt proud of her greatest accomplishment so far. She easily believed that this is one of the first things of being a real hero. Category:Scenes